Store and forward communications systems for delivery of multimedia messages (e.g., messages that include audio, video, and/or image data) have been developed as part of 3G wireless network services. Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), which is widely available on 3G wireless networks, enables users of mobile stations to send and receive multimedia messages that may include audio, video, image, or text data. In conventional multimedia messaging systems, the communication of multimedia messages involves a sender generating a multimedia message on a mobile station, the transmission of the multimedia message to a message store and forward (MSF) server in the wireless service provider network, the sending of a notification message to a recipient mobile station, the retrieval of the multimedia message by the recipient mobile station in response to the notification message, and the consumption of the multimedia message (e.g., viewing, listening, reading, etc.) on the recipient mobile station. As the size of individual multimedia messages and the number of such multimedia messages sent by users of wireless networks increases, conventional multimedia messaging systems that rely entirely on an MSF server can become overwhelmed, which can limit the scalability of such multimedia messaging systems.